the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikayla Van Buren
' '''Mikayla Van Buren' is the most popular girl at Meadowlane Elementary where she is currently in the third grade. She has two older sisters, Shay and Cameron Van Buren, both of whom are very popular. For most of the first season, she has lice. She is the third born child of Mr. Van Buren and Jayna Van Buren. Her interest include Coloring, Hop-Scotch, and Napoleonic battle strategies. Personality She takes after her sisters and acts much older than she is. Mikayla is not afraid to threaten Mackenzie Zales or her older sister and she also throws her money around if it will help her sisters get what they want, which is revenge on Mackenzie and the rest of the Cheer Squad. Mikayla will fight for her family, but her sisters constantly try to get her to disinvolve herself with the blood war. Still, she helps her sisters out, trying to get them to do things the correct way, even resorting to calling on their mother to make sure that Shay doesn't stupidly ruin her own plans. However despite fighting for her family being the youngest does make her the weakest and easiest Van Buren to target and always needs her sisters backing her up. In difficult situations, she can be seen saying, "Don't worry. I got this!" as seen in Episodes 5 , 14 and 17. It is unknown whether or not she still has lice. Relationships Mikayla sides with her sisters in Episode 3 when they barge into the bathroom to encounter Mackenzie for calling Shay a liar. Since then, she joins in with her sisters to get back at Mackenzie. She later buys Deandra a meal costing $57.28 in order to secure Deandra as an ally in the feud between the Van Burens and the Cheer Squad. Her relationship with Deandra is confusing, as Deandra is the Van Burens' ally, but she also calls Mikayla a "gremlin" on multiple occasions, which Mikayla takes offensively. In episode 11 however, Mikayla is shown to be friendly towards Trisha. This is most likely because they are not too deeply involved in the cheerleader and Van Buren "blood feud." Her relationship with Trisha later grows and is shown when she asks Shay to give Trisha'' The Cat in the Hat Comes Back'' as a gift, and then she is seen hanging out with her at the mall in episode 18. It is briefly mentioned in Episode 3 that she is friends with Brooklyn Katchadourian , Ashley Katchadourian's younger sister, who is also in third grade. They attend gymnastics class together. Little Miss Overland Park Pageant In Episode 33, Mikayla partakes in the Little Miss Overland Park Pageant. She is joined by her sisters Shay and Cameron as well as her Mom. Mikayla enters with the pseudonym of "Mikayla Dickie" because Cameron was a judge, and because Shay had caused the entire pageant to be canceled years before, and she did not want people to know that they were related. At the pageant she meets her friend Brooklyn Katchadourian and she meets a little girl named Gwen Kindle, who just moved from Brooklyn, New York. For her talent Mikayla recites a monologue made famous by Quvenzhané Wallis from the movie "Beasts of the Southern Wild." In the middle of her monologue, it seems as if she's overwhelmed by nervousness and leaves the stage. As soon as they're about to leave Mikayla wants to wait so she can get her trophy, but to their surprise Gwen Kindle wins. Mikayla and Shay blame Cameron because the other two judges out-voted her. Cameron says that she got out voted because they thought she was cool because she was un-cool. This causes Mackenzie and her family to leave quickly, which is fase one of Jenna's plans "What is cool will be un-cool. The things that nobody likes will be the things that everybody wants." Monologue: "I hope you die. And after you die, I will go to your grave and eat birthday cake all by myself...My name's Mikayla Dickie!" Appearance Doll Type: Mattel 2011 Chelsea A Perfect Christmas Target Exclusive (ice skating set) See Collector's Info for more information She looks like a gremlin according to Deandra, which is pointed out twice. The first time is during the lunch scene in Episode 5, and then again in Episode 9. Episode Appearances * Season One (4/13) ** Episode 3 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 11 Trivia *Throughout most of the first season, Mikayla has lice and she's afraid that she will get her head shaved, because when Shay had lice, their mother shaved Shay's head. *''The Cat in the Hat Comes Back ''is one of Mikayla's favorite books, which she lends to Trisha in episode 14. *Mikayla attends Meadowlane Elementary. *Mikayla does gymnastics with Brooklyn Katchadorian, Ashley Katchadorian's sister. *Trisha learns from Mikayla in Episode 11 that she gets her clothes from "Kids 'R' Us." *Deandra calls Mikayla "Gizmo" which is a Mogwai from the movie "Gremlins". *Her favorite books are "Good Night Moon" and "The Art of War, " The Cat in the Hat Comes Back'. * Mikayla is annoyed by Mackenzie's younger sister, Katelynn Zales. * Mikayla knows more about ex-lax than Shay does. Category:Characters Category:Van Burens Category:Minor characters